


A Quick Dip

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Against the wall sex, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, MILF, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: When the ice type specialist from Circhester offers use of her personal bath after a hard won fight, who was Victor to refuse?
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Melon | Melony
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	A Quick Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Galar's Champion's Cup had developed acute notoriety across the regions. No other region gave the challenge the same level of gravitas. With the region-wide broadcasts of battles and the crowd cheering phenomena of Dynamaxing, the best of the best had been gathered to serve as part of the steep mountain known as the gym leaders. The test of skill quickly grew and the leaders at the higher tiers seldom saw a challenger that made it past the burning master of fire from Hoenn.

Melony sat pretty as the challenge's sixth wall. She envied Milo and Nessa. While they were difficult challenges in their own rights, they had been the first to witness a trainer's first steps. To see their potential and promise as they stride towards Leon in hopes of claiming his title.

To see the strapping young men in those complementary uniforms.

Melony was a simple woman. When she saw eye candy strolling by during the Champion Cup ceremony, she made sure to get a good look in before Kabu burned their dreams to ash. With any luck, she'd catch a straggler every now and then to get "acquainted" with. The line up was promising this time around, even the champion's brother was participating. She was kicking herself for not sneaking off to introduce herself. The ceremony was months ago and not a single handsome face had come her way.

And then came some yokel from Postwick.

Shamefully, she didn't think much about the meek brunette that had strolled in during the ceremony. A shallow move on her part but Melony had been used to the manly men who'd make their way to the stadiums. Just look at Milo - he was the _first_ gym leader. If Nessa hadn't stuck her claim, Melony would've swooped in herself. Still, the matter of Victor's appearance did little to detract from her surprise when he triumphed over not just Kabu but most of the leaders thus far.

She loved a good underdog. The boy didn't seem like much; on the lankier side with some boyish looks despite his age. Bea could've toppled him with a single look. His team hadn't even been the most impressive but who was Melony to judge. Everyone saw the broadcast of his Sobble bringing Nessa to her knees despite the clear typing disadvantage. The chap had talent.

Melony was going to _love_ putting that talent to good use.

Battle after battle was shown across the cities. Spectators had been on the edge of their seats, watching this complete newcomer. His wins, his losses, his struggles. He became a near fan favorite. Melony _had_ to see him for herself - to see if he truly was the same coy young lad she spotted in a wave of experienced men and women.

In her mind, a fanfare played once the boy of rising stardom had approached the field. Whether it was her eyes playing tricks on her or her lack of proper regard back at the ceremony, Melony had noted the visage of a young man. Now she _really_ was kicking herself having not claimed him sooner.

That said, his current dishevelment couldn't be denied.

"Oh my," she fought back an unladylike snicker upon seeing him. "I suppose my gym wasn't good to you, hm?"

Head to toe, Victor was covered in a thin sheen of powdery snow. His brunette hair was made far more unruly, now with patches of icy snow covering it. The cold was naturally unforgiving to those dressed improperly. Melony could only wince after seeing he had fought through it in only his regulation uniform. The image of the newly discovered fossil Pokémon, Arctozolt, came to mind as she watched him shiver for warmth, right down to the frozen nose dripping. Not the most charming look but adorable all the same.

Perhaps, she did go a bit overboard with the pitfalls.

"C-c-c-can we p-please start now?"

Melony playfully regarded him with a wink. She couldn't place why but she appreciated seeming him so riled up. Focus had still been steeled within his eyes, more so than how he was back at the ceremony. What could he have experienced that kick-started his drive since then? What battles did he face?

She may yet find out for herself after she's done _ravaging_ him.

_Patience, Melony. Patience._

"Indeed we shall, young _Sawsbuck_."

He glanced at her inquisitively - or rather as inquisitively as one could look with near-frozen eyebrows.

\--

Raucous cheers died down. A decisive battle that waged on for what felt like days had finally reached completion. Part of her saw this coming but Melony was still surprised all the same. There was some pride to be had from his accomplishment, knowing that his potential was more than apparent.

Another part of her wanted to have her Frosmoth freeze these paparazzi solid.

Melony prayed that she didn't already miss Victor before he left. It wasn't often that she was beaten. Desperate reporters and such simply _needed_ to reach out for a comment post-game. Especially aggravating as now she had a _man_ to score.

The doors to the main entry point burst open by the powerful arm of a desperate mother. Her mature body belied a warrior's fortitude. It was enough to make her own gym proteges shudder as though a natural disaster was about to transpire. Melony's target was spotted. The apprentice by the door had just earned a month off of training for keeping Victor preoccupied at the door before he could leave. With the speed of an avalanche, she charged. Only when huntress was stalked behind her prey did she spring her trap.

"A wonderful show, darling! The crowd simply adored you!"

Victor nearly jumped out of his shoes, not expecting the presence of a nearly 7-foot tall skyscraper of a woman to materialized right behind him. 

"Oh! You think so?" He responded, praying that she didn't hear him squeak. "You had me dead to rights, Madame! That must've been a stroke of luck!"

"Lucky had little to do with it, sweetheart." Her smile widened. "And please. Call me Melony." She pronounced each syllable of her name with a husky half-whisper. 

The trainer by the door grimaced, briefly meeting the hungering gaze in her leader's eye. 

_Please try not to eat him alive, Madame. He still needs to actually finish the competition._ She silently pleaded.

 _I promise_ _nothing._

The aide sighed, knowing all too well that she'd just sentenced him to his doom. Victor, on the other hand, blushed with uncertainty in how to deal with this newfound attention.

"Oh dearie, you look positively freezing!"

"Actually, I think that battle warmed me up quite a b-"

"Please, allow me to take you to my own personal hot spring. It's only proper custom that I treat such a rising superstar."

"Uhh, well I'm actually I had plans to meet up with-"

"Oh won't take long, sweetheart, just follow me!"

The term "follow" was used in the loosest sense as Melony had been all but dragging him by the arm.

As the doors to the stadium closed, the gym trainers the leader left behind had collectively given their prayers.

\--

The irony that came from an ice type gym leader having her own personal hot tub was not lost to her. She simply didn't care.

It was true that Melony welcomed the biting cold - trained in it along with her pupils - however, she was still merely human. Even she needed to be reminded of warmth's soothing embrace every now and again.

Circhester's frigid air had been forgotten in scant seconds upon entering the bath. Victor could only be impressed by the majesty of it all. The fancy floor tiling had put to shame all the hotels he's spent the night over. Furnished lounge chairs had been laid before a spacious circular bath over to the side. The snowy white landscape of the forest surrounding Circhester was visible through the picture window nearest to the tub. The water was calling, its wonderful steaming air washing over the two of them from every angle. 

Melony noticed Victor's awe. "Soothing, is it not?"

The powder snow on Victor's hair must have since melted by now. The welcoming heat beckoned him. It had only just now dawned on him that he'd been camping for most of the weeks coming up to his arrival in Circhester. "It is." He quickly caught himself before he could be tempted any further. "Mad-um...Melony," the informality with one considered to be his senior left an odd taste in his mouth. Inherent teachings of respecting mature men and women had held their hooks deep within his instincts. "You really needn't put yourself through the trouble on my account."

"Oh fuff," Melony dismissed, placing a hand on his back to push him further inside, "I believe you've earned a little break, hm? Relax for a bit. Indulge!" Her motherly countenance made it all but impossible to decline. She should know. She _practiced_. "I'll even join you!"

"Beg pardon?"

Melony coyly ignored him as she yanked Victor to her changing curtain. "Don't be shy, dear. It's only the two of us. We're both adults are we not?" That hadn't filled him with any less dread. Same went for the teasing smirk she held.

She blamed it on his youth. He probably hadn't stripped bare before a lady before. His poor brain must have been running in circles trying to deduce the proper etiquette. It was always the inexperienced ones that were the most enjoyable to tease.

And corrupt.

"Would you like me to go first?" Melony's tone was fond and caring, befitting a mother like herself. She didn't wait for an answer, unsurprisingly.

As one would when facing a master of Ice types, Victor froze up in her presence. She shed the bottom of her uniform first, sliding out of her snow-white shorts and leggings. Only after they were gone did Victor realized how little they truly left to the imagination. Melony's legs were on display, full and equally matched by her curvy hips. Her pride and joy. The lingo she'd often hear thrown around by young people had always been lost to her but she graciously admitted to accepting the phrase "childbearing hips". It was crass and raunchy yet in an endearing way - exactly how she wanted it.

Next was her top, an elegant sweater almost imitating the purest white snow along with a matching scarf. Even amidst the harsh cold she dwelled in, Melony struck a solid middle ground between fashion and utility. Her prized hat was set aside, not that it provided much resistance for her boundless silver hair. Boots and glove were cast off. She was no longer within the competitive atmosphere of the pitch. Now, she was Melony - about to have a nice relaxing evening with her latest catch.

She lacked the same toned musculature of many of the previous gym leaders. Her skin was as pale as snow expectedly enough. Curves blessed her motherly form, enough to attract her fair share of attention. Her breasts, though heavier than they were in her younger days, still turned heads. Raising a son and four _wonderful_ children would do that. Melony made do, as many wouldn't dare deny.

Certainly not Victor, should his tugging down his shirt was of any indication.

"Y-you're not wearing any underwear."

Quite the scholar, this one. "I always found them to be quite troublesome during battles." She fibbed. Best not to clue him in that she'd been planning for their meeting outside of the stadium. "Now I do believe the wash is meant to be enjoyed _without_ clothes. Come on then, chop-chop!"

It was rude of her to stare as he sheepishly did as instructed. She'd chastise herself about it later. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't doing so moments earlier anyway. Judging by the grin along her face, Melony appreciated what she saw; Victor was no Milo but his modest build and lean musculature met her criteria just as fittingly.

Melody's eyes ran him down, stopping right below his waist. Already she noticed his little "friend" springing to life. "My. my. Quite the strapping young chap aren't you?"

He blushed. "Miss Melony, please."

"I jest, sweetie. I'm sure Mum must go on about how handsome you are." That embarrassed smile of his was the most adorable thing. "Now then, let's not dawdle before the water gets too cold."

Melony extended her hand. Hesitance slowly began to slip away as he permitted the gorgeous woman before him to grasp his palm, allowing her to take the lead. To take control.

She planned to reward him for it soon enough.

The ice mistress went first, allowing the piping hot water envelop her leg inch by inch until she was in by the waist. "Be careful dear, it's a tad hot." She felt his eyes taking glances at her exposed form. There was a certain pride to be felt from his staring at her rump. Her keen eye caught that twitch of his growing length from the corner of her peripherals. Embarrassed, cheeky boy would immediately turn his head the very minute her eye returned to him. Endearing as his boyish innocence was, Melony knew he was as much a man as any of her previous partners.

An expectant stare said she didn't want to be kept waiting. Victor followed suit, joining her in the bath despite his trepidation. Melony smiled, motioning him closer.

"You'll have to excuse my preference for the biting cold. I find that it hones my senses well, wouldn't you say?"

"Y-yes'm." She had to give him some credit. Naked and in a hot tub with an equally naked woman, yet he still hadn't laid a finger on her. No fault of his, really. It just meant she was to take more initiative.

"Now Victor, you must really relax. Just let _Mum_ take care of you."

Melony didn't grant him any time to question the meaning behind her words. She yanked him by his shoulder, forcing his head level with her ample bust. A muffled sound died the very instant it left his mouth as his face had just been buried within her chest. Victor's face was kept in no other direction than that of her motherly gaze.

"You know, I don't receive many trainers during the Champion Cup." Tender arms ventured down his back, tickling his spine. "You've shown quite an amount of skill, besting even me! You'll have to excuse my forwardness but I actually had something greater in mind to...commemorate your progress." Beneath the soothing water, her fingers went, finding purchase at his rear. _Firm_ , she couldn't help but note. "I was thinking something more intimate than a simple dip in my pool would be deserved. What say you, Victor?"

She received a muffled sigh and a pair of arms wrapping around her back as an answer. As good a confirmation as any.

"Thought so."

Melony hummed to herself, spending the next few moments letting the young man ease into her. After the sheer cold Victor had suffered through with the trial and the gym battle, experiencing this much heat should’ve sent him into thermal shock.

Between their two bodies, Melony felt his little champion fully spring to life and pressing against her smooth stomach. She stroked him almost experimentally, as though testing the young man’s resolve. He responsively twitched from her touch, releasing a light moan between her chest.

She watched his eyes flutter open then close, go half-lidded and then shut.

It wasn’t long before they forsook the pool entirely. Warped desire and excitement had clouded her mind. It had been far _far_ too long since she had a man. Already, the water had them both decently wet. Why drag things out with foreplay? With a devilish smile, Melony hefted Victor from the tub.

Only at that point did he grasp the sheer difference in presence between them. Melony was a mother of 5. She hefted her children on a regular basis and it was no secret that the gym leader adopted an equally rigorous regimen for her trainers. To the untrained eye, her sturdiness could’ve been mistaken for fat underneath her snug, plus-sized outfit. Victor might as well have been a sack of potatoes.

He prayed she hadn’t noticed his erection almost doubling in size.

Melony set her toy down in front of the window, leaving him to inquisitively stare out into the freezing cold hills. “Now this may be a bit offputting but,” excitement dipped in her breathy voice. She stepped before him, placing most of her front against the glass while glancing at him behind her. “Could I trouble you to service me like _this_?”

His lower half had done an excellent job of answering for him.

“Melony, you…you’re so beautiful.” Victor was practically mesmerized.

Even now, hearing the sentiment would make her blush. She’d been with many gentlemen who shared Victor’s opinion but it never stopped tickling her insides when they said it. “Oh stop it, you.”

“I mean it! Y-your body is just…wow.”

That had earned him a nice reward. She dove her fingers into her burning sex, spreading apart her lips in eagerness for what was to come. Her clit swelled as Melony’s arousal soon began to drip onto the floor. She lightly pushed against the glass, bringing her wonderful backside to his hips. Already, there was a painfully hard cock nestled between her wet cheeks.

“Well since you have time to flatter,” Melony wiggled her plump hips, “perhaps we should get things started, hm?”

Victor hadn’t needed to be told twice. “Yes, ma’am.”

He swallowed that last bit of resistance that lingered in his mind when he aligned himself with her entrance. The height difference made it somewhat awkward, almost forcing him to stand on his tiptoes. Sex was still an underdeveloped practice to him but he had known enough to make it through this particular part.

Surrounding his tip from all sides was heated wetness. Victor heard her hum in satisfaction after slipping through. He took that as a sign of approval. Melony had begun to tighten around him as he continued to hilt himself.

“Mmm, _Victor_ ,” she sang, “A bit slower dear. Women often wish to savor the first thrust.”

He followed her instruction, electing not to fight against the mild resistance of her pussy. Roughness was minimal if at all there. He kept his hands planted on her firm behind, gradually bottoming himself out. Again, Melony wiggled once she felt contact with his hips.

“How does that feel, Victor?” She said with a breathy tone.

“ _Aces_.” He replied with a dazed grin.

Victor didn’t move right away. From the bit of extra weight pressing onto her, she had assumed he had taken her previous advice with that first thrust. She felt him twitch and throb from within, doing not much else besides dangle on top of her.

…She might have broken him.

“Victor?”

He dizzily clung to her as though he feared to fall off. “Mhm?”

“Time to start moving, dear.”

Embarrassed, Victor sprung back to attention almost like a student trying to keep awake in class. “Right! Right, right, sorry.”

He was starting to grow on her.

Melony’s giggle was interrupted by his member pulling out from her. There were little words she could use to describe how _fucking amazing_ it felt when the marvelous young man pushed back in. Melony cooed in approval as he found his own pace. Strong, balanced thrusts that made her ass move with his motions.

It had been a personal fantasy of hers; being fucked so raw – so shamelessly. Melony’s nipples hardened against the cool glass, her attention forced at the reflection of a panting maiden in heat. Hands being pushed against it for support while a lover bore into her from behind. Had her residence not been so remote, any passerby could glance straight in their direction and catch the Circhester Gym Leader being fucked within her own home.

Melony missed raunchy exploits like these. A shameful thought, but she couldn’t keep from musing on her partner being more daring. She appreciated a gentleman, treating her like the most important creature in the world but even she enjoyed being shamed every now and again. A notion to be tucked away for future sexcapades, Melony decided.

She noticed how much his tempo increased. Victor’s thrusts became more desperate, hands soon forsaking her butt to anchor onto the glass. She could practically feel his irresistible need to be close to her. Victor’s entire body stiffened and wracked.

Their lovemaking intensified by the minute, his constant pumps eventually met with thrusts of her own. The Melony in the reflection was having the time of her life, face flushed, tongue lolling from her mouth. Like revisiting an old friend.

"Miss Melony, I - _aah!_ \- I think-"

"I know, sweetheart." He was inexperienced, she reminded herself. After today, he could come to visit her any time he wished - and Victor was _certainly_ not going to be forgetting that any time soon. She would have all the time she needed to mold him however she wanted. "Just give Mum all the love you can!"

Melony's words spurred him on. With a weakening groan, Victor's hands dove to her pudgy stomach in desperation. The best explanation Melony had was that his dick _flexed_. Victor erupted, releasing every bit of pent up frustrations he harbored since the beginning of their meeting. The irony of an ice type gym leader relishing the sensation of liquid heat being poured into her was not lost to Melony.

She simply _didn't_ _care_.

It had been far too long since she felt her body shudder like this. Melony could only imagine how well Victor would do after a few more sessions; lovingly at her heels and pampering her whenever he could. She wasn’t looking for a lover – not in him. He deserved someone better. Someone more suited for him to spend his life with. That didn’t mean they couldn’t engage some fun until that time came. Perhaps if his future plus-one was as free-spirited, they both would join her.

His calling of her name made her recall her surroundings. The window she’d been laid against had lost its chill, now warm with her body heat. Her womanhood shivered, now leaking the remnants of their lovemaking as Victor slid out of her. She sighed away her wistful thoughts before regarding her equally exhausted partner.

“Peculiar. We go to the bath to freshen up and end up dirtier.” Melony jabbed. She turned around, her body still moist from a combination of water and sweat. There was a motherly warmth in her gaze, made even more attractive by her feminine glow.

Victor chuckled lightly. “I suppose that means we should actually bathe now?"

"That would be heaven right about now."

Her body was relaxed - at peace almost as she led him back to her tub. That pertinent itch that plagued her for so long had been sated for the moment at least. Victor, despite shuffling with jelly legs, looked satisfied as well. Her arm hung around his waist when they settled back in. He didn't object.

"Do come by and visit, dear. The spa gets so lonesome without the company of a young _stallion_."

The young man's cheeks reddened at her compliment. "If...If I'm ever in town then I might take you up on that, Mu-" 

He paused, words dropping like a bar of soap in a tub. Even her eyes widened before the corners of her lips curled into a grin. " _Go on_."

"...Mum."

Little did he know, that single utterance had earned him a second round.


End file.
